Forgetting Him
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Cygnus may win her hand, but at least Abraxas has won her heart.:: Abraxas, Druella, and dancing away the inevitable.


_Written for Great 2016 Cotillion (AbraxasDruella), 365 Day Prompt Challenge (purple), and Ultimate Patronus Quest (honey bee: Write about a dance)_

* * *

For a moment, Abraxas forgets how to breathe when she enters the room.

Druella Rosier has always been lovely. He's spent years watching her, committing every subtle curve of her body, every delicate movement to memory. But now a white and silver dress hugs her slender body. A crown of purple flowers rests atop her blonde curls. She is so beyond lovely. She is elegant, beautiful.

"Better not let Cygnus catch you staring," Orion teases. "I hear he's asking her father for her hand."

Abraxas swears softly under his breath. He'd almost forgotten about Cygnus and his infatuation. He doesn't love her the way Abraxas does, of course. He only wishes to tame her, to mold her into a perfect wife. But Abraxas wants so much more. He wants to build a life with her, to let grow and blossom the way she's meant to.

"Well," Abraxas says with a shrug. "It wouldn't hurt to dance with her. That's the whole point of this stupid thing, right? Dancing."

Orion laughs, shaking his head. "I have a feeling your intentions go beyond dancing, my friend," he says. "But what Cygnus doesn't know won't hurt him."

With a laugh, Abraxas makes his way through the crowd. No one has approached her yet, thankfully. With Cygnus on bed rest with the flu, he doubts anyone will. No one is foolish enough to chance the wrath of the Black family.

"May I have this dance?" he asks.

Druella smiles at him, and he shivers. She's always had such a beautiful smile, and he's always dreamt of being the one to keep that smile on her face. "I was hoping that you would ask," she says. "Saves me the trouble of having to ask you myself."

"Most unladylike," he teases with a grin, putting an arm around her.

"Well, no one has ever accused me of being a proper lady," she says, smirking as she allows him to lead her.

He wonders if she's so candid with anyone else. He doubts it. Druella has her part to play, the part of a meek pureblood, a good, docile woman. He doubts that she can be so free, so fiery around others. So few would be willing to burn.

"Such a shame that Cygnus could not be here tonight," he says.

She scowls. "I'm quite glad that he isn't, and you know you it," she says. "The damn fool has it in his head that he wants me as his wife."

Abraxas falters slightly at that. So the rumors are true. He wonders if he can appeal to her father, convince him that a union with the Malfoys would be a better route. But he has no doubt in his mind that Cygnus has already approached him, that it would be too late for action.

He swallows dryly, spinning her gently. Druella presses closer to him, much closer than is expected. He can smell the sweet scent of the flowers in her hair.

"I'm sorry that I didn't try to court you sooner," he says. "I should have know that Cygnus-"

Druella presses a slender finger to his lips as they continue their dance. "Let's not talk about Cygnus, my love," she whispers. "Let me have a night where I don't have to dread my fate."

Abraxas comes to a stop as the music ends. "I can make you forget," he whispers. "I can make you forget all about Cygnus."

Druella's lips quirk into a smile. "That would be delightful."

…

He leads her to the garden, away from the crowded ballroom. It's quieter there, more intimate. Cygnus plucks a purple flower as they pass, tucking it behind Druella's ear, smiling at how it blends so perfectly with her crown.

"I love you," he says.

Another smile. Merlin, it makes him melt every time. "I love you, too," she says, touching a hand to his cheek.

"We could run away, you know," he suggests. "Just you and me. No notes. Just leave in the middle of the night. Start a new life by the sea."

Druella doesn't smile now. He can see the sadness in her crystal blue eyes. He takes her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"You know that it is not that easy," she sighs. "We have our duties to our families. My father will agree to Cygnus' request, and I-"

She trails off, shaking her head. Abraxas pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her trembling body.

"You said that you'd make me forget him," she whispers.

"I can. I will," he says, his fingers tangling in her hair and kissing her hard.

Druella clings to him desperately, her hands moving along his sides. "Abraxas," she whispers, like it's the only name she over wants to speak again. "Abraxas."

His fingers trail over her hips, his eyes meeting hers, silently asking for permission. Druella kisses him in answer.

…

"Dancing, eh?" Orion asks when Cygnus returns to his side much later.

"Are you implying something, Black?" Abraxas asks, unfazed.

"Her flower crown is gone," he answers. "I suspect I could find it out in the garden. And only a different sort dance leaves one looking so ruffled."

"You said it yourself. What Cygnus doesn't know won't hurt him," Abraxas says with a shrug.

Druella catches his gaze but looks away quickly, smiling to herself. Abraxas wishes that he had spoken sooner. But should Cygnus win her hand, at Abraxas has won her love.


End file.
